Misunderstandings
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Mamori thinks she's finally figured out why Eyeshield 21 and Sena are never seen together, and unfourtunately when she asks Sena, it just so happenes that Kakei's close by and decides to do something about it. KakeiSena. Oneshot.


FASH: This fic is for mimiru-12, cause she's nice and reviewed my other stories and I personally like this pairing to! That and anyone who makes Tyson crossdress is A.OK in my books!

Disclaimer: Uh, if I owned Eyeshield 21 there would be some... Stuff going on and... Yeah, I don't own it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

SPOILER WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT AT LEAST KNOW WHO AKABA IS, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS. (FASH: And now that that's been done, onward we go!)

If there was one mystery that Mamori could never seem to figure out, it was why Sena and Eyeshield 21 were never seen together, given that maybe they were seen together when Eyeshield 21 wasn't in uniform, but why was it that whenever one was around during practice, the other was never to be found? And when Eyeshield 21 was on the field, why was Sena always doing something in the stands?

At first she had thought it was because they didn't like one another, but one day, as she carefully watched Sena speak about Shin-san with a suspiciously curious looking light in his eyes, the puzzle pieces came together.

Sena held Shin in such high regards, while Eyeshield 21 thought of Shin as his rival, why would they have such different opinions of one person unless...

'They're together! Eyeshield-kun and Sena are together! They must have gotten into a fight when Eyeshield-kun noticed Sena's admiration of Shin-san! It all makes sense now!' Mamori thought, chewing on her pen cap thoughtfully, her eyes glazing over, even though the teacher was in the middle of a fairly important math lesson. 'If that's the reason why Eyeshield-kun and Sena are never together, then I'll have to talk to Sena about it and tell him that his obsession over Shin is obviously hurting his relationship.' She nodded to herself with a smile, under the impression that in a few hours Sena's relationship problem would be solved.

There was no after school practice that day, but Sena was particularly easy to find, if he wasn't at home he would be down by the river and he never seemed to go anywhere else. Today he has spending his afternoon sitting on the banks of the river, looking so sweet and thoughtful with just a hit of inward angst that Mamori just wanted to go up and hold him, but that wouldn't do, she needed to directly approach Sena about his relationship, she could not get distracted by his cuteness!

"Sena!" She called out, waving as she ran forward with a bright smile as Sena turned towards her. "Mamori-neesan, is there something you needed?" Sena asked curiously as Mamori knelt down to his level, a serious look overtaking her face. "Yes, there's something I need to know." She said and Sena gulped nervously. 'Did she figure out that I'm Eyeshield 21, is she here to ask me if it's true or not?' "Alright, what is it?" Mamori took a deep breath.

"Are you and Eyeshield 21 having a lovers spat?" There was complete silence for a moment, and then: "HIIIIIIIIIIIII?" Sena jumped up with a blush on his face. 'She, she doesn't know. She hasn't figured it out but, but, why did she come to that conclusion?!'

Unknown to the two teens by the river, a certain number 41 linebacker had been jogging along the road beside the river when Mamori had asked her question, and to say that Kakei was shocked would be an understatement. He kept jogging along the road, turning back every once in a while to make sure that the secretary and manager of the Devil Bats hadn't caught sight of him, before speeding up to an all out run.

Perhaps if it were the real Eyeshield 21 that Sena was dating he would be able to accept it but since the manager had not addressed Eyeshield 21 with his real name then that meant Sena was going out with the _fake_ Eyeshield! Why? Kakei realized that the fake Eyeshield 21 was still rather fast, but really, that _fake_ could never measure up to the original, while Sena was, well...

Sena was cute, short, with a slight build, and was so easily bossed around by Hiruma, he was so unlike the males that Kakei was usually surrounded by, it was rather refreshing.

'The fake Eyeshield must be forcing Sena to be with him, there's no way someone like Sena could be with him.' Kakei thought to himself with his eyes narrowing and feeling more than just a little bit jealous, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Something had to be done about this, and (un)luckily, Kakei was a man of action.

"Mamori-neesan, I swear it's not what you think!" "Oh? Then what is it that's going on between you and Eyeshield-kun?" Sena averted his eyes and wrung his hands together, trying his best to think of an excuse, but he never very good at thinking on the spot. "Well, we're just not on very good terms right now- and not for the reasons you're thinking of!" He added quickly when Mamori sent him that all-knowing look of hers.

The brunette huffed, but a smile made it's way onto her face. "Well, it's obvious that you don't want to talk about your relationship problems right now, so just remember that you can come and talk to me about this anytime." She said as she ruffled Sena's hair before walking off, leaving a confused and slightly mentally scarred Sena to stare after her, wondering how it was that Mamori was so smart, but couldn't figure out who Eyeshield 21 was. Really, Monta had figured it out within seconds of seeing him in his uniform!

'I guess I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope that Mamori-neesan doesn't bring up my 'relationship problems' with anyone who doesn't know my other identity.' Sena sighed before making his way home, thankful that at least Mamori had waited until there wasn't anyone around to ask that question. 'With my luck it would have happened right in front of those reports who keep on trying to find out Eyeshield 21's real identity, and then they'd be hounding me around even if I wasn't in my uniform.'

Thank God for small miracles, too bad Sena didn't know that someone else had overheard the conversation.

It was a Wednesday, on Wednesdays they had practice before and after school, but this morning Sena could barely concentrate, why? Well...

Last night he'd been having the worst anxiety attack of his life, he kept on think Mamori would go and ask other about his alleged 'relationship' with himself and then, ohh the bullying would start up all over again, he just knew it, outside of school where no one would be able to stand up for him, or in Hiruma's case, blackmail them into leaving the issue alone. He was pretty sure most of the males at school didn't like gay people after all. Rejection from his peers, isolation from everyone other than the American Football team, maybe even isolation from some of them! Oh the possibilities were just to endless and horrible to stop worrying about. And then when he finally did fall asleep he'd had nightmares about reporters following him everywhere he went, trying to find out Eyeshield 21's identity.

Sena shuddered as he recalled the terrifying dream, giving a quick nod to Suzuna when she asked if he was okay, he was okay, just freaked out about Mamori's strange thought processes, that's all.

And if he had known that Kakei was discreetly watching him, he would have been even more freaked out, but as it was training progressed normally, a couple of gunshots from Hiruma, a couple of MAXes from Monta a couple of glomps from Suzuna. Thankfully practice was distracting enough to take his mind off of what he'd been thinking before, but as soon as it was over his musings came back unbidden and he was filled with anxiety for the whole day, which made him even jumpier than usual. And being jumpier than usual was not a good thing when he felt like he was being watched the whole way home.

And that feeling of being watched carried on into the next day, and even though Sena's anxiety had worn off a bit, he was still about worried that some creepy camera crew was stalking him around and documenting 'The Life of Eyeshield 21's Boyfriend!' He was half tempted to look over his shoulder as he was walking to and from school, but he really didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed by himself. At least after practice he could walk with Monta for a while before they had to go their separate ways.

Meanwhile Kakei's eyes narrowed, he hadn't been able to watch the Devil Bats practice since he and his team had their own training to focus on, but as soon as practice was over he had dashed to the clubroom and changed, sprinting over the Deimon just in time to see Sena pass through the front gate, walking with the receiver for the team.

'Why isn't the fake Eyeshield walking his boyfriend home?' Kakei thought as he carefully crept after them deciding a couple minutes after the receiver had turned to walk down a different street that he'd better stop his kind of creepy stalking and just approach the small boy.

"Kobayakawa-kun!" He nearly shouted, his eyebrows raising when he saw the boy tense and turn around slowly, but he jogged up to him none the less, his face more serious looking than normal.

"Kakei-san!" Sena bowed to him swiftly and when he raised himself up he kept his eyes glued to the ground. 'Why is Kakei-san here? Maybe since our match is in a couple of days he wants to issue Eyeshield 21 another challenge.' "Ano... Eyeshield 21 isn't around-" "I know." Kakei said and Sena's eyes slowly rose from his feet to meet Kakei's eyes. "Well then, what is it that you need?" Kakei decided to cut to the chase and replied with a confident: "You're boyfriend doesn't deserve you."

There was complete silence for a while as Sena's mind slowly processed what had just been said. "Wh-What?" "A good boyfriend would walk you home." "Ummm..." "And just look at how that cheerleader is hanging around him all the time, there must be something going on behind your back." Kakei said taking and step forward, Sena retaliated by shuffling backwards and glueing his eyes to the ground once more. "But she's like that with everyone." He replied in a small voice. 'Out of everyone Mamori-neesan could tell about her little theory, it had to be Kakei-san?!'

Kakei leaned down so that he was face to face with Sena, who immediately froze on the spot.

"Be sure to tell the fake Eyeshield that there is someone out there who would be more than happy to steal you away from him." Kakei said in a low voice before turning and sprinting back to Kyoshin, he'd promised Mizumachi to be back for more practice an hour after he left.

Sena stood there, his eyes glazed over slightly. 'What is going on in this crazy, crazy world?' He shook his head and turned back around, slowly making his way home, whispering to himself. "I don't want to get stolen away."

It was the day before the game against the Kyoshin Poseidon's and Hiruma had 'talked the teachers into' letting the team practice for the whole day without having to attend their normal classes. The team manager and secretary were also required to come, although Sena's home room teacher had given him a 'why do you need to be there' sort of look, but nobody defied Hiruma's will, and so Sena was on the field, praying that nobody decided to ask Mamori where 'he', meaning Sena, was. It was both a relief and a bother to Sena, no school was fine by him, but training all day? Seven hours straight? But he wasn't going to complain to Hiruma, the blonde captain seemed more unapproachable than usual today.

"Oi! Kuso Chibi! Get over here now!" Hiruma barked and Sena flinched at the command, but made his way over to his captain none the less and stood in front of the blonde, nervously shuffling his feet.

"The fucking manager has been yakking my ear off about a little theory of hers." Hiruma said lowly, one of his eyes twitching at the mere thought of Mamori talking to him more than necessary. "So what I want you to do today is, as Eyeshield 21, convince her that you're not going out with yourself, because I swear to God if I have to hear her go on about how you're in a lovers spat and how I'm supposed fucking do something about it, I will go fucking insane and shoot her." He cracked a grin, looking more crazy than usual and Sena gave a small squeak before running off.

'How am I supposed to convince Mamari-neesan! What am I gonna doooooo?'

During his lunch break Sena, as himself, had sorrowfully told Monta and Suzuna of his mission, they had both laughed about it for a bit, before realizing that Sena was serious.

"Ma-Mamo-nee really think that you're, you're-" "Going out with Eyeshield 21?" Sena nodded, turning his wide, hopeful eyes to them. "You've got to help me convince her that Eyeshield 21 and, uh, me, aren't going out! Who knows what'll happen if Mamori-neesan gets Hiruma mad enough." Sena sighed and slumped forward, defeated.

Monta and Suzuna gave each other a sidelong glance, Suzuna nodded in Sena's direction, Monta shrugged, and then Suzuna grinned.

"Don't worry Sena! I've got the greatest idea, I can't really put the plan to action while you practice, but whenever you take a break I'll be sure to make Mamo-nee think we're a couple." Sena's head shot up. "A-A what!?" Monta slung one arm over Sena's shoulder, speaking in a low, conspiring voice. "I know it'll be weird to have Suzuna hang all over you for a while, but- OW! Pain MAX!" Monta rubbed the back of his head, where Suzuna's fist had used it's power to conveniently shut him up.

"But Suzuna-chan, don't you have to go back to your school in a couple minutes? You'll be late." Suzuna grinned, once again freakishly reminding both Sena and Monta of Hiruma. "There are some things in life that are more important than school. Saving mamo-nee's life is one of them." She said as she began skating off.

"And don't worry about the rest of the team, I'll tell them about the plan so they won't try and interfere when I glomp onto you!" She called over her shoulder and Sena tensed up. 'I wonder if this is the only way...'

'Suzuna-chan is getting way to into this.' Sena thought with a groan as he was glomped onto, again, for perhaps the fifteenth time in two minutes, and on course he had to wrap his arms around her every once in a while so that it would look 'natural'. But holding girls was weird, Sena was the one who was usually held, by Mamori of course, but he always felt a lot better when he was cradled against a stronger body, he felt more protected that way, him holding onto someone else, someone his size, just felt wrong.

'Girls are to grabby and attention seeking, I don't think I'll ever want a girlfriend after today, not if Suzuna's actually acting how a girl would act around he boyfriend.' Sena shuddered a bit. 'Weird.'

At least practice was almost over, pretty soon he'd have to change back into his uniform in order to start putting equipment away, and hopefully by now Mamori, having seen Eyeshield 21's wonderful interaction skills with Suzuna, would finally drop this lover's spat issue for her own good.

"Oi! Kuso Chibi, get the Kuso Shumu so he can start cleaning up." Shouted Hiruma, who looked slightly better compared to how he was at the beginning of the day. Sena gladly ran off to the clubhouse, silently thanking every deity who knew, and even some he didn't, that Suzuna was only his friend and not his girl friend.

And then he turned a corner, and ran into a strong chest.

Sena bowed and immediately apologized out of habit before lifting his head to meet the intense eyes of.

"Kakei-san? What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping that he didn't sound to rude, but Kakei didn't answer, he just frowned, his entire expression darkening.

"Ano-" "Fake Eyeshield 21, it has come to my attention that you aren't treating your boyfriend with the proper love and care he deserves." Sena took a step back. 'Was Kakei-san watching... Wait a minute, how long was he watching then?' "And just how have you come to this conclusion?" Sena asked in his fake, deep voice, Kakei's eyes narrowed. "If you don't straighten out your act and cut things off with that cheerleader, I'm afraid that I'll be forced to take things into my own hands." As if to prove his point, Kakei clenched his fists and Sena forced himself not to flinch at the action. "Why are you bothering to tell me this?" Sena asked, trying to mask the curiosity in his voice.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to steal away your boyfriend without notifying you first." Kakei said smoothly before turning to walk away, leaving a rather shocked Eyeshield 21 to fall to the ground behind him.

'Steal me away, by steal me away does he mean, does he mean...' Sena could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks but he shook his head, dispelling all thought of what Kakei could possibly mean in favour of dashing into the clubroom and changing, no doubt in his mind that if he took much longer Hiruma would be marching into the clubhouse with an AK-47 in his grasp and a curse on his lips.

What Kakei said didn't matter much when there was a possibility of an angry Hiruma after him.

(FASH: Well, we all know what happens in the next game, right? So I don't have to write it, right? Cuz I'm not gonna.)

It was a little over a week since Diemon won against Kyoshin, several days since Diemon was defeated by Seibu and now it was almost time for their match against the Bando Spiders to see who would make it back into the tournament.

Sena hadn't practicing today, but had been his normal secretary duties alongside Mamori, before being sent off with Suzuna to get some new helmets, and then bumping into Hayato Akaba, of the Bando Spiders.

Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all, even though Suzuna was talking about how good their Eyeshield 21 was in front of the person Sena now expected was the original Eyeshield 21, not.

And then, in some strange twist of events he somehow found himself sitting in an furo (bath house), with Kakei, alone. Well, Mizumachi and Monta were goofing around, but they weren't in the water anymore so that didn't count.

To remove his nervousness brought on by the practically naked Kakei in front of him and the remembrance of the whole 'stealing Sena away from Eyshield 21' business, Sena had started a conversation about the real Eyeshield 21, which was what he really did come here to do in the first place.

But talking about Akaba had made Kakei think about the fake, although admittedly a good runner, Eyeshield, which in turn made him think of Sena, which made him stare at Sena and think. 'It's really cute when his hair goes limp like that.' And Sena, kind of freaked out by Kakei's not so subtle observations of him, had quickly decided to leave the onsen before the blush on his cheeks became to red to be caused just by the heat.

Sena had dashed out of the onsen quickly, Monta in tow, pondering over exactly why he would be blushing just because Kakei was looking at him. 'Maybe Kakei-san was plotting how to steal me away from myself.' Sena let out a hollow laugh. 'Steal me away from myself, and what exactly would he do with me after he stole me away.' Sena asked himself, his cheeks heating up again at the possibilities.

"Oi! Sena! Slow down!" He heard Monta call from behind him, Sena paused and turned around, bowing and saying sorry several times before Monta caught up to him and told him to stop apologizing. They started up again, walking at a normal pace with very little conversation filling in large gaps of silence until Monta reached his street and turned down it with a wave goodbye and a shouted: "Goodnight!" Sena returned the wave and began walking even slowly, the wheels in his head turning. 'Before, Kakei-san told me to tell Eyeshield 21 that there was someone who'd be happy to steal me away from 'him', and then when Kakei-san was talking to 'Eyeshield' he said that he was going to steal me away from 'Eyeshield'. So that means Kakei-san likes me, right? Or does he just think of me as a friend who's boyfriend doesn't deserve him.' Sena brought his hands up to his blushing cheeks and smiled.

'I hope that he likes me.' Was his last thought on that matter before making his way inside his house and up to his room, more than ready for a good sleep.

(FASH: And everyone knows what happens in the Bando Spiders game, right? If not, uh, spoiler warning.)

Kakei had been in a state of shock since before the game had even begun, not that you would have realized it if you looked at him, but there was just something shocking about finding out that your rival for your potential love interest actually was your potential love interest.

But know that he knew he had virtually no competition for Sena, well, that cheerleader girl didn't count, it was enough to bring a smile on his face, but he kept it hidden behind his intertwined hands, he had an appearance to keep up after all.

Of course, appearances didn't matter when you were sneakily following your potential love interest home, as Kakei currently was, or when said potential love interest turned around and smiled, or when potential love interest walked up to you and looked at you with the most adorable eyes, I'm sure you get the point by now.

Sena, with a rosy blush across his cheeks bowed to Kakei stiffly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Kakei-san, about me being Eyeshield 21, but Hiruma-san wanted to keep it a secret." Sena practically whispered and Kakei lightly gripped one of the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I understand." Sena brought himself out of his low bow and he was smiling so sweetly that Kakei practically felt his heart melt. "But I wish you would have told me earlier so that I-" "Oh! If it's about that whole fake Eyehield thing, don't worry about it! I understand that you felt that I was just using the name to seem like a better player." Sena quickly piped up and Kakei gave a very alight smile.

"Actually, that wasn't what I was going to say, I am sorry for that too, though." Sena tilted his head to the side curiously. "What was it you were going to say then, Kakei-san?"

Kakei took a deep breath, now or never. "I wish you would have told me sooner, so that I wouldn't have had to wait until now," Kakei leaned down, his face hovering inches away from Sena's. "To do this."

It was a surprisingly soft kiss that ended to soon for Sena to react, so when Kakei had begun to pull away he wrapped his arms around the linebackers neck and brought him back down for another, slightly longer and more passionate kiss.

When Kakei pulled away for the second time Sena whispered in a low, amused voice. "If we tell anyone about this, we'll at least have to tell Mamori-neesan, or else she may think that I'm cheating on Suzuna with you, or on you with Suzuna. Sometimes she comes to a strange conclusion."

Kakei nodded seriously, grabbing onto Sena's small hand and walking in the direction Sena was before. "A real boyfriend would walk you home." He said in response to Sena's curious glance, Sena nodded, and with a slight blush he squeezed Kakei's hand a bit tighter. 'I suppose sometimes misunderstandings can lead to good things.' He peered up at Kakei from the corner of his eyes with a blush. 'Wonderful things.'

Fin.


End file.
